


Первое утро. Доброе утро.

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: Немагичка
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Первое утро. Доброе утро.

**Author's Note:**

> Немагичка

У Снейпа замерзли ноги. Когда утром он тихонечко выбирался из кровати, тапочки остались с другой стороны, а он не хотел шуметь и нечаянно разбудить. Ему нужно было побыть одному и подумать.  
Он торчит на этом балконе уже больше часа и за это время не надумал ничего нового.  
Пора было со всем этим завязывать.  
Даже сейчас уже было больно.  
Месяц или год, неважно, рано или поздно тот наиграется.  
В том, что ничего не получится, Снейп не сомневается. Красивый, молодой, настойчивый и наглый, такие, как он, легко идут дальше, не оборачиваясь.  
Лучше закончить сейчас, пока все это не вылилось в катастрофу.  
Скрипит балконная дверь. Гарри выходит, жмурясь от яркого, прохладного солнца. На щеке отпечаток подушки. Горячий и розовый после сна, на прохладном воздухе он сразу весь покрывается мурашками, широко зевает и никак не может остановиться.  
Несправедливо, думает Снейп, не уточняя, что именно. Просто, несправедливо.  
\- Куда ты пропал? Почему меня не разбудил?  
Виснет на шее у Снейпа, пригревается и, кажется, снова задремывает. Снейп разжимает его руки и отстраняет от себя.  
\- Это все зашло слишком далеко. Я думаю, мне нужно уйти.  
\- О нееет! – стонет Гарри. - Что за очередная катастрофа?  
Снейп оскорблено вскидывается:  
\- Слушай, ты же сам хотел, чтобы мы трахнулись. Я не знаю, зачем тебе это было нужно, на спор с твоими друзьями-идиотами, или твоя какая-то странная прихоть, но вот, ты получил, что хотел, так что…  
– Слушай, вот почему ты такой трудный, а? Ведь хорошо же все, – вздыхает Гарри, ероша свои и без того дыбом стоящие волосы.  
Снейп будто ждал отмашки, моментально заводится.  
– Ну конечно, у тебя все и всегда легко!  
– Ну, не скажи. Вот, к примеру, из последнего: я связался с самым нудным, самым ворчливым человеком в мире!  
Снейп явно хочет что–то сказать, но Гарри не дает ему вставить и слова.  
– Ты скрытный, ты подозрительный, из тебя каждое слово клещами тянуть нужно. За те полгода, что мы знакомы, ты ни разу – ни разу! – не захотел первым меня обнять! За те три дня, что мы не вылезали из койки, ты всего два раза разрешил себя поцеловать! И целуешься ты скверно. А твой нос? Рон знаешь, как сказал? «Такой нос бог семерым нес, ему одному достался!» А еще у тебя колени скрипят, когда ты сзади. И еще ты храпишь как паровоз.  
Губы у Снейпа белые, сжатые в ниточку.  
– О, ну конечно! Гарри Поттер, само совершенство! Только знаешь что скажи? Если я такой… неидеальный. Зачем тогда? Зачем было начинать все это? Зачем было говорить мне это все ночью?  
Домашние штаны, которые одолжил ему Гарри, чересчур велики, болтаются на бедрах и так и норовят свалиться на пол. Одной рукой Снейп цепляется за нагретый металл кованой металлической решетки, другой – то и дело подтягивает эти несчастные штаны, которые Поттер нарочно ему дал, чтобы поставить его в дурацкое положение, никаких в этом сомнений нет.  
Выглядит совершенно нелепо.  
Гарри ловит его взгляд, улыбается так нежно и чисто, что Снейп нервничает еще сильнее.  
– Я не врал ночью.  
Снейп отворачивается и очень пристально рассматривает кирпичную кладку дома напротив. Голос такой тихий и хриплый, Гарри скорее угадывает, чем слышит.  
– И как же… как же ты умудрился влюбиться в такого неподходящего?  
Гарри морщит нос и небрежно пожимает плечами.  
– А я тогда моргнул.  
Снейп и сам моргает, раз, другой, третий.  
Потом притягивает Гарри к себе, сжимает так крепко, что хрустят ребра.  
И оба ржут, как ненормальные.

  


  



End file.
